Computers and other electronic devices have become ubiquitous and often indispensable to our work and personal life as people increasingly interact with these devices in new and interesting ways. One convenience of such devices is that they are often small and light, and are easy to hold in a hand or carry in a purse or pocket, or are otherwise easily transportable. While the size and weight of these devices make them convenient to carry around, these characteristics often make the devices more susceptible to damage. For example, such devices can be damaged due to impact with a surface such as when the device is dropped, where the impact due to the drop may have dislodged or otherwise damaged one or more components of the device. In some situations, the device may be powered off when such a drop occurs, and the user may, upon powering the device on, continue to use the device unaware of the damage caused due to the impact when drop. In some situations, the continued use of the device after impact may cause additional damage to the device as the user attempts to use components damaged by the impact.